<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>aveux de minuit by wispir</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700448">aveux de minuit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wispir/pseuds/wispir'>wispir</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Song Lyrics, Takes place in France, dream is a thief, dream plays the ukulele, hidden in the sand, midnight aesthetic, sapnap is a little luxurious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:47:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wispir/pseuds/wispir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>dream is a thief, who likes to bring gifts to a pretty boy who likes to sit out on his balcony at night.</p>
<p>this time, he brings pretty boy a nice little gift. </p>
<p>takes place in colmar, france :]</p>
<p>title means midnight confessions</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>aveux de minuit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>dream climbed up the faded tiles with a stolen ukulele in hand, and it was almost midnight. he hoped to evade the guards chasing him, which worked, seeing as they could not go up after him. he needed to be fast, his pretty greek boy was waiting for him by the balcony. the moon shone brightly, it was cold, as his breath seemed to come out and flow past him as he dashed across the tiled roofs. the dirty blonde looked at the scenery, the water he ran by was shining, and the orange lights from houses and street lamps made the view ten times prettier. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>his freckled face was red, and he finally spotted the nicer looking house up ahead. the steps from his leather boots heavy on the slowly changing colored tiles of rooftops. dream’s grin widened when he saw the raven waiting for him on the balcony, sitting on a chair, head resting on the iron rails. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>l’amour</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” dream slightly raised his voice, alerting sapnap.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“dream!” sapnap gasped, sitting up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“sorry, i’m a little late,” dream apologized, climbing up the balcony. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>dream was engulfed into a hug, chuckling. he hugged back, letting go to sit on the edge of the balcony.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“got a gift again, a song for you,” dream smiled, his fingers on the ukulele strings. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>sapnap sat back down on his chair, scooting closer to the dirty blonde, resting his head on the railings again. dream adjusted himself a little, looking up at the stars.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“we were playing in the sand,” dream started, playing the ukulele right after.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a simple tune, nice and soft.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“and you found a little band,” dream stopped playing the ukulele for a small bit, back to playing it again with the same tune. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“you told me you fell in love with it, hadn’t gone as i planned,” the same pattern continued.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>there was a pause in the singing, dream repeating the same tune.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“when you had to bid adieu,” the song tune repeated, sapnap could understand it was patterned. so, he decided to hum along to  it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“said you’d never love anew,” dream glanced at the raven, smiling when he started humming.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“i wondered if i could hold it, and fall in love with it too,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“you told me to buy a pony, but all i wanted was you,” dream’s eyes were closed now, pausing for a bit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>now, it was just dream and sapnap humming along, the dirty blonde continuing to repeat the same tune. it went on for a little more, until dream went quiet and played a couple different strings, and it ended. he opened his eyes, looking at sapnap, a soft smile on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>je t’aime</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” dream whispered to the raven, who had his eyes wide. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“i-” sapnap fumbled his words, his face red. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>je t’aime aussi.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>dream grinned, placing the ukulele on the floor. he scooped sapnap up, the raven squeaking at the sudden action. the pair spun in the midnight light, the moon shining above them, giving them a soft white glow. the taller placed him down, kissing him softly. sapnap gasped at first, melting into the kiss slowly after. dream’s hands were on his cheek and waist, while sapnap’s arms were wrapped around dream’s neck. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>just a little short fluff oneshot, pretty fun to write :]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>